Antara aku dan kamu
by Cassie.N
Summary: ada apa antara aku dan kamu? akankah sama dengan orang lain? RnR please!


Antara aku dan kamu

Summary : ada apa antara aku dan kamu?

Disclamir : Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto

#*#*#*

Oche. Aku kembali ke duniaku.

Mulai dengan cerita baru.

Menyelesaikan misi.

Ini bikin cerita ShikaTema lagi. Nggak ngerti nih kenapa yang ada di otakku Cuma mereka. Hehehe. Maklumin aku aja ya..

Oche. Go to the stories!

#*#*#*

_Gaara, please. Kamu nggak mau nurut sama aku?_

_*_*_

_Iya, Gaara itu ada di pihak gue._

_*_*_

_Gak mungkin, dia itu pasti ada di pihak gue_

_*_*_

_Oke, lo lihat aja. Gaara, lo ada di pihak siapa?_

_*_*_

_Stop!!! Gue ada di pihak Shika. Karena dia tamu khusus yang di perintahkan oleh Hokage. Jadi dia pasti mempuinyai pikiran hebat untuk desa kita._

_*_*_

_Oh, jadi gitu. Kamu lebih milih ide dia di bandingkan ide aku. Iya?_

_*_*_

_Bukan gitu kak!_

_*_*_

_Udah deh! Kalo ide gue nggak di terima, ngapain gue ada di sini._

_*_*_

_BRUKK..!!!_

_*_*_

Karena pertengkaran kemarin, sampai sekarang gue masih belum bisa terima. Biar adek gue ngerti aja.

#*#*#*

Gerbang Suna (09.00)

"Maaf, ya Shikamaru. Temari memang keras kepala, " kata sang Kazekage.

"Iya, tidak apa – apa kok Kazekage-Sama. Saya pamit dahulu, " kata Shika sopan dan kemudian meninggalkan Suna.

Di perjalanan ( Shika's POV )

"Sialan tuh cewek. Otaknya batu kali'. Makanya keras banget. Untung aja gue gak punya pacar kayak dia. Amit – amit cabang bayi _ulah sa' turut – turut na'_ deh punya pacar macam dia, " kata Shika pada dirinya sendiri. ( eh, Shika. Ntar lo bakalan kualat ).

Dan kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya ke konoha. Ia sangat ingin segera pulang ke desanya dan tidur.

#*#*#*

Sementara itu, di Suna

"Kak, lo itu udah keterlaluan. Shika kan udah sengaja datang ke sini, " kata Gaara pada saat makan siang.

"Oh, jadi gitu, kamu lebih mentingin dia dari pada aku? Iya? " jawab Temari.

Temaripun langsung masuk ke kamar dan menangis.

"Kenapa nggak ada yang peduli sama aku? Mereka nggak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mereka nggak tahu aku kena Leukimia, hu..hu..hu..," tangis Temari di dalam kamar.

Ternyata eh ternyata. Gaara dan Kankuro ada di depan pintu kamar Temari dan nguping tangisan Temari. Sepintas terlihat wajah kaget dari Gaara dan Kankuro. Lalu, setelah itu, mereka turun ke bawah menuju ke ruang keluarga.

"Aku nggak nyangka, kak Temari sakit parah, " kata Gaara kepada Kankuro.

"Aku juga. Kenapa kakak nggak mau cerita ya? " jawab Kankuro sekaligus bertanya.

Gaara hanya angkat bahu. Kini mereka dalam diri masing – masing.

_Inner Gaara, kenapa kak Temari nggak mau cerita ya sama kita? Apa dia nggak nganggep kita adeknya?_

_Inner Kankuro, kok kakak nggak pernah bilang tentang masalahnya. Curhat aja nggak pernah._

Setelah bergelut dalam pikiran mereka masing – masing, tiba – tiba mereka berdiri bersamaan.

Lalu, mereka memikirkan cara agar Temari lebih jujur. Akhirnya mereka menemukan ide dengan cara menghubungi Hokage.

#*#*#*

Konoha, kantor Hokage

Kring.. kring.. kring..

Telepon di kantor Hokage bordering.

"Ya, iya. Tunggu benteran napa? " sang Hokage ngedumel sendiri.

"_Halo, di sini Tsunade sang Hokage. Di situ siapa? " kata Tsunade memulai pembicaraan di telepon._

"_Ini saya, Gaara Hokage-Sama. Saya perlu bantuan anda, " jawab Gaara._

"_Oh, Kazekage-Sama toh. Ada apa to? " jawab Tsunade sambil ngebuang suruhnya. ( dasar nenek – nenek )._

"_Bisa tidak menyuruh Shikmaru Nara untuk datang lagi ke Suna? " Tanya Gaara._

"_Oh, bisa kok. Tenang aja, " jawab Tsunade._

"_Baiklah, sudah dulu ya. Siang, " kata Gaara menutup pembicaraan._

_Treet.._

Lalu, Tsunade bicara di pengeras suara.

"Bagi yang bernama Shikamaru Nara harap segera ke kantor Hokage, " ujar Tsunade yang udah pake' pengeras suara masih aja njerit dengan suara toanya.

Dalam waktu 5 menit Shika udah ada di kantor Hokage.

"Ada apa sih manggil gue? " Tanya Shika begitu memasuki kantornya Tsunade.

"Kamu nggak sopan sama Hokage. Sekarang juga kamu saya perintahkan untuk pergi ke Suna. Titik. Nggak ada koma. Sekarang berangkat, " kata Tsunade panjang lebar.

"Hah?!?! Sekarang? " Tanya Shika sambil teriak.

"Ya iya lah sekarang. Masa' tahun depan. Cepet berangkat!!! " perintah Tsunade.

"Iya.. Iya, " jawab Shika dan langsung ke luar dari ruangan kerja Hokage.

#*#*#*

Suna, rumah Kazekage

Dok… dok.. dok..

"Kak, buka dong. Jangan ngurung diri terus, " kata Gaara meminta Temari keluar dari kamarnya.

"Aku nggak mau buka pintunya, kalian bukan adikku. Kalian lebih peduli sama orang lain dari pada sama aku, iya kan? " jawab Temari dari dalam kamar.

"Oke deh, kita minta maaf. Tapi kakak keluar ya, udah dari tadi malem sampai sekarang kakak belum makan. Kita nggak mau kakak sakit, " kata Gaara lagi.

"Biarin. Emang kalian peduli apa? " kali ini Temari berkata sambil menangis.

"Kita kan adiknya kak Temari yang paling cantik di rumah ini, " kali ini Kankuro yang nge-jawab.

"Nggak, kalian bukan adikku. Mana ada adik yang nggak peduli sama kakaknya ? kalian bukan adikku. Aku benci kalian..!" Temari berbicara dengan berteriak dengan keras.

"Nggak mungkin kita nggak nganggep kakak, " kata Gaara.

Tiba – tiba …

BRUKK!!!

Langsung saja Gaara dan Kankuro mendobrak pintu kamar Temari. Di sana Temari terkapar di lantai dengan mulut hidung dan tangan berlumuran darah.

"Kak Temari!!! " teriak mereka berdua.

Langsung saja Gaara membopong tubuh Temari yang lemah menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

#*#*#*

b.d.y ( bersambung dulu ya..)

#*#*#*

Mau tahu bagaimana selanjutnya?

Makanya baca terus Fic ini.

Oke. Review amat sangat di harapkan.

Jangan lupa ya..

See you in the next chap!!

Don't forget to

REVIEW  
R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W

Sing seur nya!!!

Lantunkan selalu

Aishiteru 4ever

ShikaTema

Love you forever


End file.
